


So many things we have in common

by Follevolo



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, gallavich prompts, ianxmickey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follevolo/pseuds/Follevolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There’s this… this place."<br/>"A restaurant?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	So many things we have in common

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ian is on his meds, so Mickey can finally bring him out for a proper date

"So, uhm. You are better, uh? The meds are working, right?"

Ian raised his eyes from the book he was reading and stared at Mickey with a suspicious expression: he was sitting on the couch next to him, eating his bottom lip like he always used to do when he was embarrassed.

"Yeah, I guess." He answered casually "I feel a little numb sometimes, but it’s better than being a fucking corpse in your bed, so… Most of the time I feel like myself again. And therapy is… well, a little hard, but effective – Mickey was staring at him with an expectant look, like he was still waiting for a clear ‘yes’ or ‘no’ to ease the tension in his muscles – So… yes, Mick. Yes. I feel better."

Mickey nodded, his gaze on the floor. Ian sighed, smiling patiently and putting a finger under Mickey’s chin, forcing him to raise his head up and look at him.

"What?" he just asked, still smiling.

"Nothing."

"C’mon, Mick, don’t be a pussy."

He was totally expecting the punch he got on his chest, and answered with a big laugh. Mickey couldn’t help but smile, feeling his body warm up with glee at the sound of Ian’s laugh. There had been times, during the last month, when he thought he would never hear it again.

"You like Italian food."

"Indeed I do. And?"

"I like it too."

"So many things we have in common… - Mickey rolled his eyes, hardly accepting that his stupid sarcasm was back with everything else of him that he loved - … And?"

"And there’s this… This place."

"A restaurant?"

Mickey nodded, hating himself for that heat he was feeling on his cheeks and he was sure Ian could see. Ian had still his fingers under his chin, and Mickey was doing everything in his power to avoid his gaze, but he really couldn’t. So he swallowed hard and fixed his eyes in Ian’s, surrendering to shame.

He wasn’t expecting Ian’s face to be so fucking adorable, though. His eyes were simply dazzling, his smile so big it showed all his teeth. It was worth it to make a complete fool of himself, Mickey thought.

"When?" Ian face was a few centimeters from Mickey’s. He had a hard time focusing on the answer.

"Tonight?" he whispered, expectantly. Ian grinned before kissing him hungrily on the lips.

"Yes." he answered moving his lips on his jaw. "Yes" he murmured on his cheeks. "Yes" he was on his forehead. "Yes", on his nose. "Yes", brushing his lips lightly against his eyes. "Yes" in his hair. "Yes, yes, yes, yes."

"Yes" Resting again on his lips.


End file.
